Chance encounters
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Ashley meets an interesting new friend on a hunt one night.


**A/N: **I did a Secret Santa a two years ago and the prompt was for Ashley and Kate to meet before the Cabal fallout.

* * *

><p>Ashley zipped into the alleyway just in time to see the ghoul take off with another girl screaming curses at it. The girl was darker than her in about every way possible. Darker skin, darker hair (black), darker eyes. She wasn't dressed too well for fighting, in Ashley's opinion. Loose clothes and things that could get caught if you were careful. Finally the girl turned to her. "What are you looking at?" she demanded.<p>

Ashley parked the bike and slipped off her helmet. "Relax," she told the other girl. "I'm not here to fight with you. In fact I think we're after the same thing."

"You're looking for that freak too huh?" she asked.

"My mom wants the ghoul for something," Ashley shrugged.

"And she sends you?" the girl asked, cocking an eyebrow. "My mom would pitch a fit if she knew I was out here doing this stuff."

"My mom isn't exactly normal," Ashley told her. "Name's Ashley by the way. What's yours?"

The girl gave her a measuring look to decide if she was trustworthy. Apparently she passed the test because she got a nod. "I'm Kate," the girl said. "I'm supposed to be catching the freak for a client."

"So you're a professional monster hunter?" Ashley asked.

"I'm whatever pays the bills this week," Kate clarified. "Monster hunter, babysitter, I'll even do windows if they pay up front." Ashley laughed. Kate studied her a little closer. "You wouldn't happen to be the Ashley that always works with Silvio would you?" she asked.

"You know Silvio?" Ashley was surprised and little impressed.

"Is there a monster hunter out there that _doesn't _know Silvio?" Kate pointed out. "I go to him occasionally when regular stuff won't get the job done."

"He is good for that," Ashley agreed.

Kate nodded. "Look I know I shouldn't ask this but can you give me a lift in finding the freak?"

"You know how to ride?" Ashley wondered.

"I used to have a boyfriend that loved them," Kate informed her. "For more than just riding, actually."

Ashley scrunched up her face. "Ew," she decided. "What a freak. Yeah you can come on. I'll make you a deal too."

"Go for it."

"Whoever takes the ghoul down, gets it."

Kate grinned. "You're a girl after my own heart," she agreed. She hopped on back of the motorcycle and held on tight while Ashley started it up. They flew along roads and alleys as Ashley tracked their prey. The bike stopped in the warehouse district. "You sure this is the right place?" Kate asked.

"Mom's research said it would want somewhere with plenty of hiding spots close to the water. This place fits the bill pretty well."

Kate turned to her as they dismounted. "Your mom does research on this stuff?"

Ashley gave an awkward shrug. "It's hard to explain," she said.

"And I thought my family was weird," Kate sighed. She pulled out her gun from the waist band of her jeans and loaded a new cartridge. Her eyes flicked to Ashley who was doing the same. "Nice," she said as the light hit the gold metal.

"Sixteenth birthday present," Ashley grinned.

Kate let out a whistle. "Some time when this is done we need to exchange stories," she declared.

Ashley laughed. "Let's just get the ghoul first," she said. "I'll take right, you take left?"

"I can do that," Kate agreed. "No radios?"

"Nah, this thing has super hearing."

Kate nodded and the two crept to the warehouse. Kate caught Ashley's eye and cocked her head to another entrance. Ashley nodded and Kate slipped through it while Ashley took the front. It was so dark in there that they could barely make out each other's forms creeping around. Ashley's ears perked up at the sound of something snapping. Both she and Kate were being very careful not to step on anything. It must have been the freak. Before she could signal Kate it leaped. Ashley was surprised by the move and fell backwards. She tried to raise her gun but shots rang out before she could. She looked up to see Kate standing over her and the ghoul. "You okay?" Kate asked.

"Not a scratch," Ashley smiled. She reached up a hand and Kate helped her out from under their capture. "Looks like you get the ghoul," she shrugged. "I'm a woman of my word."

Kate kicked the carcass. "It's no good to me like this," she said. "Client wanted it alive. Can your mom do anything with this?"

Ashley looked it over. "She can do an autopsy," she nodded. "Find out more stuff about it. That's her thing really. She won't be happy about it but she'll take what she can get."

"It's hers then," Kate gestured.

Ashley reached for her cell but paused. "What'll you tell your client?" she asked.

Kate gave a dismissive shrug. "Tell em I couldn't find it," she said. "They won't be happy but they'll get over it."

"Won't they want their money back?"

"Possibly but there's ways around that."

Ashley studied the girl in front of her. "If you need something," she offered.

Kate grinned. "Who me? Nah. I always find a way to land on my feet. I'll be fine," she assured Ashley.

"You need a ride anywhere?" Ashley wondered.

"I'm good," Kate said. "I can find my way to the bus station from here. That's all I need." She began to head out. "Next time we should swap stories," she called over her shoulder.

Ashley grinned. She could really get to like this girl. Once Kate was swallowed by the darkness she called her mom. "Hey there mom," she greeted.

"Ashley, where are you?" Helen asked. "Henry said you were supposed to be back an hour ago."

"Ran into a change of plans," Ashley told her. "Ghoul attacked this girl."

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, totally fine. She actually brought the thing down. Should've seen her mom, seriously cool under pressure. Looked like she had done it before."

Helen smiled on her end of the phone. "Sounds like someone you'd like to get to know better," she opined. "She might be a good friend to have."

"Mom, I don't have friends," Ashley reminded her.

"Maybe this girl is the start," Helen said.

"Yeah whatever," Ashley smiled while rolling her eyes. "Look the ghoul is a corpse but I figured you could still use it."

"I believe I can find uses," Helen agreed. "Where are you? I'll send Henry with the van."

"Warehouse district. Just a few units in. My bike is outside the storage place."

"Alright, I'll tell him," Helen said. "Stay tight, he'll be there soon. I'll see you when you get home. I love you."

"Love you too," Ashley told her. She hung up the phone and settled in to wait for Henry. She hoped she'd see Kate again. That girl certainly made missions more entertaining.


End file.
